


Letting Off Steam

by Telvia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Creampie, M/M, Riding, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Eunhyuk and Ryeowook roleplay in the shower. Can't get much better than that.





	

I shifted my weight from foot to foot as I peered around the wooden doorway of my bedroom, eyes locked on the closed door of the bathroom down the hall. Ryeowook had entered the room about ten minutes ago to take a shower. I slipped from my room and tiptoed down the hall to come to a stop in front of the bathroom door. The sound of the shower spray and Ryeowook humming softly drifted through the air. I smiled to myself and rested my forehead against the door. I loved it when Wook sang in the shower. Gripping the doorknob, I breathed in deeply before turning it gently and slowly pushing the door open. I squeezed through the opening and shut the door behind me softly.

The bathroom was filled with clouds of steam. Wook preferred his showers near boiling. I grimaced at the thought, glancing ahead in the direction of the shower stall. I could faintly make out the shape of Wook's figure through the foggy glass. His back was to me, not that it would have mattered if he _had_ been facing me. I quietly pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor, pushing my plaid pajama pants down my thighs and stepping out of them. I listened to Wook's gentle voice for a few minutes before creeping closer to the shower, reaching out for the door. My hair and body were already damp from the moisture hanging in the air. I was about to get a lot wetter.

I managed to open the door and step inside behind Wook without making a sound. Closing the door behind me wasn't as successful. The click had been louder than I expected and I scrunched my shoulders up with wide eyes as I watched Wook's back, expecting him to twirl around to catch me. He didn't. He must've chosen to ignore the sound. He hadn't even paused in his singing. Sliding into the lava hot spray of the water, I bit my lip between my teeth to keep from making any noise. Yikes, it was burning! It was almost as if he had decided to take a hotter than normal shower just to punish me. I reached out with both arms in the hopes of capturing him in my embrace. I paused when his singing abruptly stopped.

“Your sneaking needs a little work,” he said casually as he ran a sudsy sponge across one delicate shoulder.

I dropped my arms to my sides, bottom lip protruding in a pout.

“You could've just ignored it and stayed in character,” I replied.

I took the final step forward and wound an arm around his slender waist, pulling him flush against my chest and dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

“Where would be the fun in that?” he smiled up at me as he leaned into my body.

“This was _your_ idea,” I countered, intrigued with the way the droplets ran down his slightly parted lips.

His pink tongue darted out to gather the water. I felt myself growing hard just from watching the water run down his nude form. It was an erotic sight. I always found Wook to be most alluring when wet. Shower, rain, swimming, all of it. He knew that and used it to his advantage often.

“You're right, it was my idea.” He cleared his throat before taking on a look of shock, dropping his jaw, widening his brown eyes and covering his nether regions with one hand while draping his other arm across his front. “Hyung! What are you doing?”

I rolled my eyes playfully before falling back into character myself.

“Don't play so innocent,” I replied with a smirk, spinning him around and pressing his back against the tiled wall of the shower. “Everyone knows what a tease you are, how under that cute and innocent act is nothing but a slut just begging to be filled.”

I saw his eyes narrow dangerously at me, but he went with it and didn't say anything. At least I _thought_ he was going to go along with it.

“Is that true?” he whispered, as if talking in a lowered voice wouldn't effect our little roleplay scenario. As if he was just pushing pause.

“Which part?” I whispered back with a smile.

“Any of it. All of it!” he hissed, still covering his body absentmindedly.

“You don't think the guys can hear you at night? Can see the way you tease me during the day?”

“Fair point.”

“Are we doing this or not?”

“Doing this,” Wook nodded matter-of-factly.

I grabbed both his wrists and wrenched them away from his body. He tried to fight me but I was much stronger.

“Hyung! Stop!” he protested, turning his head to the side in mock shame, though very convincingly.

“Don't pretend you don't want this. You're already hard,” I teased.

I gathered his slender wrists into one hand and pinned them to the cool wall above his head to free up my other hand. I took a fingertip and tapped it against the head of his hard cock. It jumped under my touch and he gasped. He squirmed in my hold, fighting against my grip.

“Hyung, please,” he whined, tears probably forming in the corners of his eyes even though I couldn't see them.

His words went straight to my throbbing member. He was a good actor. This was one of his favorite parts to play. Being taken advantage of. Oddly enough, it turned me on, too, partly because we were in the shower meaning he was dripping wet and also because this particular scenario meant he was more vocal. Wookie possessed one hell of an orgasm inducing voice. I was one lucky man.

“Admit it, Wook,” I cooed down at him, wedging my knee between his thighs, nudging his boys in the process. “You want it.”

He shook his head frantically, flinging drops of water from his hair with his eyes shut tight, biting his bottom lip.

“Now, I don't believe that,” I whispered into his ear, causing his body to tremble.

I grinned to myself, shifting closer to him and making sure our cocks rubbed together. He let out a startled gasp as his body jerked in pleasure.

“Your body is singing a different tune.”

Wook still refused to meet my eyes, which was fine. It was part of his character just like molesting his willingly eager body was mine. I dipped my head down, forcing his lips against mine. I gripped his chin roughly when he tried to wrench his head away. He moaned in defiance, squirming and fighting against my hold on his wrists. He only succeeded in rubbing our slick bodies together. I latched onto his bottom lip harshly, forcing his mouth open and delving my tongue inside his warmth. His own tongue retreated back but there was nowhere for it to hide. I sought it out quickly and nudged it with my own, massaging it firmly, trying to coax it to come out and play. He gave in reluctantly, body slacking as he tentatively flicked his tongue against my own.

Releasing his chin since it seemed he was willing to behave, I curled my hand around the back of his neck, splaying my fingers through his wet hair to grip it tightly and force his head back to expose the pale column of his throat. He let out a yelp of pain as I broke our heated kiss, trailing nips and bites down the slippery skin of his throat. He panted loudly and I felt his cock twitch along my own. I glanced down between our bodies to see it was already dripping with precum.

“H-hyung...stop. Let me go,” he begged.

I let go of his hair but he kept his head tilted back. No way was I stopping, but he didn't really want me to. In fact, he probably preferred it if I sped things up. Well too damn bad. I bent my head down to capture a pale pink nipple between my teeth. Wook arched into me and I used my free hand to tug and twist the other.

“Hyung!”

If he kept using that slutty voice of his, I _would_ speed thing up and soon.

“What is it, Wookie?” I whispered loud enough to be heard over the shower, lips brushing his hardened nub.

He whimpered in reply. I brought my hand down quickly to grip his leaking cock tightly. His mouth fell open in a silent moan and his thighs spread reflexively.

“Surely you're not asking me to stop?”

I ran the pad of my thumb across the swollen head teasingly, spreading the precum. His eyes finally fluttered up to look at me. He was beginning to crack. They were wide and full of need, practically begging me to fuck him. I moved my hand up and down languidly. His chin dropped to his chest as he bucked into the tight circle of my fingers.

“Deciding to give in?” I mocked.

“Hyung, please! We can't,” he pleaded even as his hips began to pick up their pace.

“And why not?” I replied, moving my hand quicker to match the snap of his hips.

He didn't have a response for me. I angled my hips up so I could grab my own length and hold it alongside Wook's in my hand. He groaned at the feel of my heated flesh pressing into his own. He jerked forward, nudging his hips against me. I tightened my hold almost to the point of pain. Wook hissed through his teeth and I leaned forward closer.

“Admit it, Wook. Give in and I can make you feel real good. Hyung will take care of you.”

I was surprised he actually gave in so easily. He lifted one leg to rest his foot on the edge of the tub. He glanced down to the side so his bangs covered his face.

“T-take me,” he whispered.

My erection thumped in response. Just two words muttered in that sexy voice had me rearing. Should I go for it or make him beg? Better not press my luck. I released our members and reached around to slide my fingers between the cheeks of his ass. I swirled one finger around his entrance before sliding it in. He let out a small sigh as his walls clamped down around me.

“More, hyung,” he urged.

He really _did_ want it. I slipped my middle finger in alongside the first, stretching and pulling to help open him up for my length.

“H-hyung, you don't have to be so gentle. I won't break,” he mumbled shyly.

I snorted, slipping out of character.

“Masochist,” I accused with a smile.

“You know I like it rough,” he replied indignantly, whipping his head to glance up at me with smoldering eyes.

“I thought you were supposed to be sweet and innocent?” I mocked, shoving my fingers in and out of his body non too gently.

He groaned deeply and pushed back into my fingers.

“Nobody believes that bull,” he snapped, squirming against me.

I released his wrists and he looked up at me through his lashes in confusion.

“Why'd you let me go?” He asked as he slowly brought his arms down to his sides.

“Beg for it,” I demanded, stilling my fingers inside him.

His eyes widened.

“ _What?”_

“You heard me, _beg_ for it.”

“Hyuk, this wasn't part of the plan. You-”

“New plan,” I growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

I could also act, when the time called for it. If Wookie really wanted it rough, I'd give it to him, but he'd have to do some major convincing.

“Hyukkie, you can't be serious,” he pouted, trying to move himself along my digits.

I cupped his hip with my hand to keep him still. He stomped his foot against the edge of the tub in frustration.

“Hyuk!” he cried out.

I quirked a brow at him. He knew what he needed to do. I wouldn't repeat myself. I flexed my fingers into his hip in warning.

“Yah,” he hissed as my nails dug into him. “Hyuk, please,” he started reluctantly, hand circling around the wrist that belonged to the hand gripping his skin.

“Call me 'hyung',” I corrected him with a smirk.

His head jerked up to glare at me and his mouth dropped open in shock as he met my stare.

“You must be-”

“I promise you, I'm completely serious. You wanted to roleplay, well shit just got real.”

His eyes grew larger in slight fear.

“The only thing you have to be afraid of is defying me,” I whispered down at him in a measured tone.

I watched his Adam's apple bounce as he swallowed hard.

“H-hyuk-”'

I clawed at his side and he winced in pain, leaning away from the burn of my violent grip.

“I mean hyung!” he corrected quickly in a desperate voice.

“Yes, Wookie?” I asked in an overly sweet tone.

“Hyung,” he started once more. Good. He was learning. “Fuck me, please, hyung.”

He twitched around my fingers and my cock throbbed eagerly, aching to be inside him.

“Good enough for me!” I beamed.

“You were _pretending?”_ he said in a loud voice.

“Of course. You actually believed me? Silly, Wookie,” I scoffed.

“Oh, just fuck me already!” he demanded with a roll of his eyes.

“As you wish,” I smirked.

I moved swiftly. I removed my fingers from his body and quickly filled him with my member. He cried out at the sudden intrusion, hands flying to my shoulders to claw at my flesh with his fingernails. I hoisted his thigh around my hip so I could reach a deeper angle. Judging by the increase in his pitch, he wasn't complaining. His fingernails clawed down my back as I rammed into him, watching his body lift and fall along the wall with my movements. His walls gripped me harshly and I grit my teeth as I bucked forward. He tilted his head down to rest his forehead on my collarbone, gasping and whimpering as he bent his knees to meet my thrusts.

“Hyung, faster!” he moaned, hands scrambling for purchase along my back, only managing to add more claw marks.

I arched into him as his nails trailed down my back, wincing in pain. When was the last time he cut his nails? I dipped down to grab his other thigh, lifting his foot off the shower floor so he could wrap his legs around my waist. He circled his arms around my neck and turned his head inward on my shoulder so his breath warmed my neck. I grasped his ass to keep his body in place sandwiched between me and the wall as my cock pistoned in and out of him at a break neck pace. I grunted while he moaned like a slut into my ear. The sound of my thighs slapping against his bounced off the walls of the shower stall.

“Nnn, harder, hyung,” he whimpered.

Damn him if he wasn't demanding. I pulled back until only the head of my cock was still in him before slamming back in sharply.

“Ah!”

His voice sent shivers down my spine fueling my fire. It was coming out of his throat in a constant stream, fluctuating with my thrusts. He sounded like a Japanese gay film star. One of those whiny ones that was very vocal and breathy. It drove me wild. I moaned deeply, relishing in the feel of his hot grip around me, his moist breath along my skin. I slammed in to the hilt and ground my hips into him in a circular motion.

“M-more!”

Alright, if he had a specific way he wanted this to be done he could give it a go himself. I sat him down on shaky legs, pulled out and spun him around so he was facing the wall. He slapped his hands against the tile to keep from bumping his head against the wall. I shoved myself back into his waiting hole and stopped there.

“You do it,” I ordered him in a gruff voice.

“W-what?” he asked as he peered over his shoulder to glance up at me.

“Move.”

He rocked back against me experimentally. I dropped my eyes to focus on where we became one. I kept my hands to myself as I watched his walls close around me when he pulled away, trying to keep me in place only to swallow me back up greedily when he pushed back. I glanced up at the side of his face, his cheek pressed to the wall, when I heard his whimpers. It obviously wasn't enough for him but he wasn't willing to admit it just yet. I remained still, letting him do all the work for once. His whimpers grew in vexation as he moved as fast as he could along my length. Though he was moving fast, he wasn't able to put much force behind his motion. I reached around his body with both hands, using one to grip the base of his cock while the other tugged at his velvety pouch. His whole body jumped as my bending forward allowed me to hit a different angle deep inside him.

“Hyung!” he whined, stopping his movement and slumping against the wall. “Please.”

I glanced up at his flushed face, seeing the tears in his eyes this time. I pushed the palm of my hand into the small of his back to make him bend more, forcing his ass up into the air higher. He sobbed as he slid further down the wall, dark eyelashes fluttering along the pale skin of his cheeks.

“Please,” he begged once more in a choked whisper, fingers flexing against the tile.

It was time to end this before Wookie broke down completely from orgasm denial. I didn't need him punishing me for it later. He would. I shivered at the thought. I began railing into him recklessly, letting my body move of its own volition, clearing my mind and just losing myself in the moment and feel of his heat wrapped around me. I sought out the little bundle of nerves deep within him. His body convulsed under my hands and I knew I had found it. I didn't let up on it now that I knew where it was, abusing it over and over with the head of my cock. I molded both of my palms to fit the curve of his ass, squeezing harshly, clutching them and shoving them together to create more friction, forcing him to tighten even more around me. I heard Wook's voice ring out in a yell, the friction much more intense than before. His thighs shook against mine, body trembling as he fought to keep himself on his feet.

I was beginning to worry he was being too loud, possibly waking up the other members and drawing attention to what we were doing, not that they didn't know we were together. I also worried he was straining his throat. I reached around his head to clap my hand around his mouth to muffle his moans. Then I worried he wasn't getting enough air so I settled for pushing three fingers inside. I snapped my teeth together as he bit down, teeth grinding against my bones. He tried to soothe the pain away by rubbing his tongue along the pads of my fingers, but it only helped slightly. It wasn't his fault. My rapid and harsh pace was forcing him to bite down.

“Hyung!” he cried from around my fingers.

His trembling body was beginning to tense up, his walls clenching fiercely around my dick. I grunted as I sped up even more, using all that I had left in my reserves. He let out a strangled scream, painting the tiled wall with his release as his inner walls clamped down around me painfully. I winced as he drew blood from my fingers, lapping at it with his tongue as my hips jerked.

“Hyuk,” he whimpered softly.

The sound of my name on his lips was my breaking point. His body pulled my orgasm from me. I snapped forward one final time filling him with my load as he continued to whimper sensuously. I dropped my forehead to rest between his shoulders as we both breathed laboriously. I gathered him up in my arms and into my chest as his chest rose and fell quickly. Pulling us into the stream of water to wash off all fluids, we sank to the floor, Wook nestled between my legs. He let out a deep sigh as he rested his head on my shoulder. I let out my own contented breath as he massaged my thighs with his small hands.

“You could've been rougher,” he chided playfully.

I snorted before dipping my head down to peck a kiss to his smiling lips.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
